


Hurts Like Hell

by emosucculents



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Angst, Betrayal, Heartbreak, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan misses his brother, Post Order 66, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emosucculents/pseuds/emosucculents
Summary: Obi-Wan is left to come to terms with Anakin’s betrayal and Padmé’s death.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Hurts Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> this was very hard to write. i love obi-wan so much and he deserved better

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt like his entire being was being shattered in two.

He knew the rules. Jedi don’t form attachments. How many times had he told Anakin that?  For a thousand generations, the Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, and Obi-Wan had always believed that it was due to the fact that Jedi were supposed to be independent of any emotional ties, anything that could tie them down. 

But despite everything, he failed. He failed to fulfill his beliefs, and he had become deeply attached to his padawan. His brother. The man he could trust most in his life was now gone, replaced with the hateful soul he had left in the fiery pits of Mustafar. The Anakin Skywalker he had considered family was gone, forever. 

“Master Kenobi, are you alright?” A robotic voice called out, and Obi-Wan looked up to see C3-PO standing in the doorway of Obi Wan’s quarters, the door apparently already opened. 

“Yes, 3-Po. I just need to be alone for a while,” Obi-Wan responded, dismissing the droid, who nodded and quietly backed out of the room. Obi-Wan knew he should get up, get out of his room and deal with this mess, but he couldn’t. He needed time, no matter how much. To process what had happened mere hours before. To process losing Anakin to the Dark Side.

And Padme was gone, as well. The senator he had grown to respect and consider a friend had died in childbirth, giving birth to Anakin’s children. He had watched her life force slip away from her, watched the twins lose their father to the Dark side, and their mother to Death. Everything had been taken away from this family due to the powerful seduction of the Dark side. Obi-Wan’s brother had been deceived, manipulated into giving up everything he had to be left with nothing. 

But Obi-Wan would be strong for the two remaining Skywalkers. Leia would live with Bail Organa and his wife in Alderaan, safe from harm. She would be protected, and loved. And Luke. The boy would be sent to live with his father’s family in Tatooine, and Obi-Wan would join him, to watch over him personally. He would do it willingly, and to the best ability he could. To give these children the life that was taken away from them too soon. To give them some semblance of the love and life they could’ve had. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi believed that the hole in his soul would never fully heal. The hole that formed when his own former padawan betrayed the Jedi Order and what it stood for, bringing nothing but chaos and destruction in his wake. But he’d be damned if he let his brother’s children feel the same heartbreak he felt. They would not suffer the same fate as their father had.

And with that, Obi-Wan left his quarters and entered a new chapter in his life, with another Skywalker child to look after. 

**Author's Note:**

> ouch
> 
> also idk how accurate this is because it’s been a very long time since i’ve watched ROTS but if i’m stretching canon then ssssh pretend it’s okay ;)


End file.
